You're My Sunshine
by Call Me Sarah
Summary: She is running, running from a rapist, running from death, and running from a mental breakdown. Veronica is captured by the Hearst Serial Rapist. Will be LoVe at the end. Sorry for any mistakes. I have no beta.
1. Chapter One: Darkness

You Are My Sunshine

by urgirlie13 a.k.a. Sarah

Spoilers: 3 season

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Veronica Mars, and I sadly, never will.

This story is for entertainment only. No copy write infringement needed.

Summary: AU. Mercer did rape Veronica the night of the frat party.

She ran. She ran as fast as her broken body would allow.

Which wasn't much considering what Mercer did to her. She looked behind her and didn't see him.

She knew that she wouldn't be safe though, until she was at a police station or hospital. Even then she wouldn't _feel_ safe. She doubted that she would ever feel safe again.

The pain was becoming too much. She saw nothing to hide behind or any means of a safe place. The sun was long gone, and so was her hope. She didn't know how long she had been running, but she knew that it had been at least thirty minutes. She was lost, hurt, and on the verge of a mental breakdown. What he did was so wrong, that she feared what he thought was even remotely wrong.

The burning in her chest was beginning to take it's toll. She stopped for a short second, and it was a grave mistake. The next thing she knew she was being held tight by harsh arms. She fought, she struggled, and she prayed to God that he wouldn't do it again. He brought his arm up around her neck and started to choke her. She franticly bit his arm to make him release his grasp. After a sharp yell he whispered in her ear, " Veronica, my darling. No need to fight. You know you like it, you dirty girl."

Those were the last words she heard before she past out from the lack of oxygen.

She hoped that they weren't the last words that she'd ever hear.

Though she had to admit, she liked the darkness better than the pain and misery.

She would chose the darkness over Mercer any day.

TBC

A/N: Hope ya liked it! I'm having a hard time writing this. Does it seem too boring?

If you have the time please review: )


	2. Chapter Two: Innocence

You Are My Sunshine

by urgirlie13

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Veronica was slowly awakened by a low and menacing voice. She could tell that it was Mercer and he was on a phone, because of the lack of another voice. She opened her eyes carefully, so she wouldn't alert him that she was awake. She tried to make no sudden movements as she looked to see where he was.

She noticed how cold she was and realized that she was only in her underwear. "He did it again!" Her mind screamed. She was enraged. "How did I survive it?" She asked herself several times in her head. No answer would come. Her senses were fully awake, and she realized that she was bound hand and foot, and her hair was gone. "Most likely shaved," She thought.

More than ever she wished she could just be in her father's or Logan's safe arms.

Mercer ended his phone call and stepped over to Veronica. She quickly snapped her eyes shut, and hoped he didn't notice.

"Ronica Mars! You should know that you don't fool me. I know you're awake! Come on baby, let's have some fun. Normally you would be in your room waking up to nothing, and your hair gone, but you aren't my normal type. You... well let's say you are so much more resilient! I didn't know that about you, but I should have expected it since you've been raped before." He took the gag out of her mouth. "What do you have to say about that Ronny?"

"What do you want Mercer? Why do you find pleasure in ripping girls of their safety and innocence?" "Innocence? You think that the girls were innocent? Far from it Mars, far from it. You especially." "What do you know about me Mercer? Have you ever had the chance to really get to know any of the girls you traumatized?'

"I bet in the beginning everybody liked you, thought you were great, but you knew, you knew all along that you were sinister. That you had a heart made from hell. You know you would eventually do something like this, but you let it happen." As she finished her sentence she felt a stinging slap across her face, and blood start to pour from her lip.

She silently fumed, angered by him. He stood up, gave a forced smile and left the dark, small room they were in. As soon as he left she gave a deep sigh, and regretted it. It hurt to breathe after all, he did choke her. She was amazed that she lived through all of the things he had done. She didn't know how, or when, but she knew that she would escape. And she would nail the jerk that did this to her.

Once she was sure that Mercer was gone and wouldn't be coming back into the room for at least a few minutes, she tried to looked around. From what she could see there was no windows, only one door, and it looked like there was no means of escape. She knew better though, there had to be someway out. She slowly sat up, and tried to loosen her bindings. After a few torturing minutes of rubbing her wrists together she finally felt a snap!

She gently rubbed her wrists for a second, and then got to work on her feet. She stood up after a little while, and almost collapsed. She carefully got up this, but not so quickly. Yes, Veronica Mars learned quickly.

She rubbing her finger tips from wall to wall, hoping that she would find a hollow spot. She almost gave up hope until her fingers found an unusual square space. She tapped lightly on it and determined that it was hollow. She tried pushing on it, and tried to see if if anything would slide, but it was entirely useless.

She sank down to the floor in defeat, which is unusual itself for a Mars.

As she leaned against the wall she felt something sharp poking into her bare back. She moved off the wall and tried to find out what is was. She found a little, almost hidden, silver lever. She pushed the little lever and the square space above her made a sound. A popping sound of sorts.

She went to see why, but she heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Damn it!" She thought. "He is going to hurt me because I broke free! She started sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know how in the world Mercer had a place like this, and she didn't know what that lever did. Hopefully something good, or else she just might not make it. God knows that she needed to. She needed to be with her friends and her family, the little she had.

Mercer entered the room with a smirk on his face. " Veronica, you wanna have some fun?"

"If fun means beating your ugly ass to pulp, than sure." He laughed, unfazed by what she said "Roninca, that was harsh, but somewhat funny. I like a girl who is funny. You know what else I like?" She rolled her eyes and replied, "Men? We always knew you had an eye for Logan. I can admit though, he is pretty handsome."

With that remark she earned herself another slap, but she also earned the pleasure of making Mercer mad.

Soon, maybe next chapter I will put in some **non**-graphic flashbacks.


	3. Chapter Three: Damn Unicorns

_**I ADDED MORE TO THE LAST CHAPTER SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE UPDATES BEFORE MOVING ON TO THIS CHAPTER. THANKS- SARAH I'd like to say thanks to: 1. CarmenMaria18 2. GrangersTwin666 3. HermioneandMarcus 4. IcyAngel23 5. MorallyTwisted 6. Sunset Dancing 7. Unfortunately Clever 8. boubbly 9. fivexfive 10. justawritier 11. sapphirestar11 For putting my story on their alert list! And I'd like to thank: 1.xosummerxo 2.Allison Cameron 3.love898 4.IcyAngel23 5.justawritier 6.Miss-Mars 7.Afw 8.Catslove17 For reviewing my story! THANKS! **  
_

_Flashback_

_She told him to go, to go find the girl who had been slipped GHB at the frat party, but she wished that she was going instead. When she realized that they had went after the wrong girl, fear overcame her._

_Next thing she knew she was running down the hallways looking for a safe place, looking for a haven. _

_She found herself at the familiar door of Piz's and Wallace's dorm. She banged and hollered, momentarily forgetting that they were gone. Gone to find Kim. The wrong girl, and now she was being chased by the Hearst Serial rapist._

_Mercer. He's the Hearst serial rapist. She was being chased by the guy that Logan stood up for, that she freed from jail._

_Isn't it ironic? "No," She thought with all hope lost. She sank to the floor. She looked up in fear as she saw shoes walk towards her. It was Moe, thank God. He said he would keep me safe, give me tea. Tea sounded so good. But being safe sounded even better. He took her to his dorm room, he left to find the authorities. She went over and looked at his pictures on his wall. "Oh hell." She thought franticly. It was Mercer, Moe and Mercer. "Dammit! They're friends!" She ran towards the door, but it was locked, she ran towards the window but stumbled. She was so dizzy. She felt like she needed sleep. "They drugged me! It was the tea." She thought before continuing over towards the window, her only other means of escape._

_She opened it and looked down, two stories down To far, way to far for a drugged girl to escape through._

_She saw a closet. She knew it wasn't good enough, but it was better than sitting duck waiting for her torture._

_She sat on the floor and pulled out her cell. "My cell! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" She quickly typed in her Dad's familiar number and waited for him to pick up. No answer. She cried out, but dialed it again. Again, there was no answer. For a brief moment she thought about Logan, and she dialed the numbers without thinking. He answered. "Logan! You've got to help me! It's Mercer." Oh God. She could here them coming. Mercer and Moe. Moe and Mercer. Rapists. "Veronica? Ronnie? Veronica answer me! Where are you? WHERE are you?" They were in the room. Mercer was yelling at Moe, about how he let her escape._

_Suddenly her phone beeped. Shit. 'Battery low' it said, but that wasn't why she was worried, they had heard the beep. They were coming for her._

_The closet door flew open to show a nervous Moe, and an angered Mercer. Mercer reached out to grab her, she yelled, and she stabbed him with a toy unicorn. "Thank God for unicorns!" She thought with all the humor she could muster up. Logan was still on the phone, listening to his ex-girlfriend being attacked. The girl he loved was about to be hurt by a guy he thought as a friend. Just as Mercer started saying something again the phone died, and Veronica was cut off from her only lifeline, Logan._

_Mercer screamed and fell back, cussing all the way. He yelled at Moe to do something but he was frozen in desperation and fear._

_Mercer slowly got up and grabbed Veronica, "Moe! Get outta hear. Go bring the car to the back door, I'll bring her down. MOE! Get your ass down there and do it!"_

_Moe left with some mumbles of hesitation, but did what he was told. By then Veronica had passed out from the GHB. He almost ripped off her clothes right then, but he knew that if he ran into someone in the hallway it would be harder to explain that she just had too much to drink if her clothes were torn._

_He walked as fast as he could with Veronica's limp weight, and his unicorn wound. "Damn unicorns." He thought bitterly._

_Sorry it took me so freakin long to update! Arrg. I'm falling behind on my duties. : D_

_Thanks you so much for all the reviews! I know that the chapters are really short, they just don't seem that short when I'm writing them. _


	4. Chapter Four: Dunk On a Roller Coaster

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! **Couldn't write this without **your** support.

**Sheesh...** I'm having a hard time continuing this, but I know how I want it to end. It has to do with the title "**You're My Sunshine**."

I just don't know how to continue. Do you want more flashbacks? **Oh! And I'm sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a beta, and I'm**

**only in 8th grade, but I try my hardest. : D On with the pathetic excuse of a Veronica Mars story... ; (wink wink)**

_AN: **bold implies emphasis**_

_Flashback..._

_Veronica awoke slowly from her drugged induced sleep. She didn't know where she was, or what happened the night before. She could barely remember anything, including her name. "Damn, whatever happened last night must have been great, or else I wouldn't be **this** hungover," She thought with a bite of sarcasm. She tried to move her arms from the awkward position from under her, when she realized she was bound, hand and foot. She then noticed the nasty tasting gag in her mouth, shoved between her teeth, stretching her jaw. "Scratch that though, must have sucked, either that or I had one dirrrty night of steamy fun." But she felt that it wasn't true_

_She lifted her head and looked at her surroundings. She was in a small, dark space. It was hard for her to breathe. She felt kinda woozy, and dismissed it as being badly hungover. She racked her brain for any information. Name, date, and what happened last night. Veronica Kane. That's all she could come up with. She guessed that was her name, but it sounded strange. Either way, she'd stick with that until she could fully remember. Next part, the date. She let out a muffled sigh, and came up with the year 2007. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_As for what happened the night before, she couldn't remember for the life of her. She was scared. She recognized the feeling, thinking that this, whatever is was, had happened before. What did she feel? Hopelessness, fear, desperation, but for some reason she thought that she shouldn't admit that, if even to herself. She struggled and tried to undo her bindings, but she deemed it impossible in the small space of the place of her captivity. She felt like an animal trapped in a cage. She was angry, but didn't know at who or why. She heard a sound, and recognized it as a car horn. "Strange," She thought warily. It then dawned on her that she was in the trunk of a car._

_"That's why I feel like a freakin' drunk on a roller coaster."_

_**Ughhhh, I have mixed feelings about the chapter. I'll try to update soon, but life is kinda busy with school and other things.**_

_**Sorry that my chapters are short, but I'm trying to gather my thoughts about where I want to take this. Oh! And I put that thing about the lever and popping square in the first or second chapter can't remember, but I have no idea what it's going to be about. Any suggestions? Sorry if the chapter sucked, and I would write more but it's 2:43 AM and I have school in a few hours so I'm off to drift into a deep slumber. Night all, and good luck. I just felt like saying that**_


	5. Chapter Five: Nevada

Thanks to PrincessNothing3 for joining the story, and putting in her two cents.

I will add a Logan's POV chapter but I am going to finish my flashbacks first, so I don't confuse anyone.

Thanks to anyone and everyone who's read, reviewed or added my story to their alert list and favorites.

LoVe

* * *

_Flashback (continued)_

_The car jerked to a stop. She heard a car door slam, and one close quietly._

_She knew what was coming, some jackass mocking her, making her call for ransom, torturing her, or something along those lines._

_The trunk door flew open, and she squinted her eyes closed, for the sun was very bright. She slowly opened her eyes against the blinding sun, and saw two men. Suddenly memories flew into her mind, hitting her like a train. Mercer, Moe, tea, drugs, unicorns. January 25th, 2007. Veronica **Mars** not Kane. **Everything** came, but she wished it hadn't._

_She averted her attention to Mercer and Moe. Moe as always, looked agitated. Mercer had a **stupid, egotistical smirk** on his face._

_"Veronica! And how are we this **fine** day?" After receiving no answer he continued, "I didn't know if you'd be awake. I guess you had a little too much to drink, you were awfully **intoxicated**. At least that's what we told the janitor ,when we ran into him, as we were leaving last night. He didn't seem too suspicious. We took you for a little ride, hope you don't mind."_

_"Where are we? What are you going to do with me? I'm not going to take what you dish out Mercer, you know I **won't.**_

_I'll fight you. You can't hurt me like you hurt those girls." "That's where you're **wrong** Mars." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a_

_**gun**. A very **intimidating** gun. She stood her ground though and said, "Weather or not you have a gun doesn't matter. I won't let you hurt me, I won't let you break me, and I certainly won't let you use my body as your scapegoat to whatever you're trying to avoid in life. I would die before I let you do that."_

_"Well, you're dying either way Mars. Now, as for your questions. We're in Nevada, and I'm going to make you pay for what you did."_

_"What the **hell** did I do, Mercer? Did I make you want to cry? Did I twist your panties in a bunch? **What** did I do to you? MERCER! What did anyone do to you that would make you **rape** people like it was a hobby that everyone should take up?" "What did anyone do to me? No one **ever **ever did anything to me! I am **God!**" He bellowed out with anger seeping through his voice. Veronica blinked, taking in what he said. 'He thinks he's God?' She asked herself in disbelief. "God? You're not God. You're not anyone that people pray to, to save their families, to heal their friends, to bless theirs lives. No one prays to you, Mercer, and no one ever will. **What are you making me pay for, if 'no one can ever do anything to you'?**_

_"Flawed. Your thoughts are flawed, **you are flawed**.You don't deserve anything Mercer, beside lifetime imprisonment!"_

_She could tell she struck a nerve as he yanked her out of the car by her hair. She screamed out in agony. "Can't hurt you Mars? We'll see about that." He through her unto the grass and kicked her in the ribcage. He kicked, and punched her, but ironically, Moe was yelling at him to stop. Mercer had lost control and even Moe knew that. Mercer took out his gun and fired two bullets unto Moe's chest. "I can hurt you Mars, don't think otherwise." He didn't even notice that she had lost consciousness. He picked up Moe's body and dragged him into the woods surrounding them, and took veronica inside his parents cabin that they used in the summer._

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter Six: Dumber and Dumber

_**AN: Sorry if Veronica might be out of character, but I think everyone has a breaking point and she can't always be strong.**_

_**Flashback (continued)**_

_Veronica moaned. "This has got to be the worst week of my life." She thought to herself. She had just come to,and she had a major headache._

_She looked around and saw that she was tied to a bed, and only in her underwear. She hurt so bad, all over. It felt like she had fallen of a cliff, just to clime back up and fall again. She knew she was raped, but tried to focus on other things, like trying to escape. She carefully studied the room. One bed, a chair by the only door in the room, and a small window. A very small window. She tried to undo her bindings, but her wrists were raw from the last escape attempt. _

_She let one hot tear slide down her bruised cheek, and more soon after. She couldn't stop it, and she started sobbing. She knew it wouldn't help anything, but she was only human, and she could only take so much. She was tired of acting mature, and tough. She just wanted it to be over. She decided her best escape attempt would be when it was dark, so if she escaped it would be harder for Mercer to find her. She guessed by the strength of the sunlight that it was around 4:00 PM. The door flew open and Mercer came in on all of his glory. "Veronica, I was hoping that you were awake! I came to bring you food." He placed a plate with some crackers and a glass of water by her side. "How am I supposed to eat if I'm tied up?" She said bitterly. "You'll have to figure that out on your own babe. I've got phone calls to make." And with that he walked out the door, and closed it._

_"He's getting dumber and dumber." She thought with satisfaction. She realized that he had handed her, her means of escape on a silver platter. Well, paper plate..._

_She tried moving her arms to see if she could loosen them and reach for the glass of water. No luck. She thought for a moment, and then moved her legs so she had picked up the glass in between her knees. She was waiting for the right moment._

_She had observed earlier that every now and then a jet would go by and it was very loud. She knew it would hurt, but she thought it was her only choice. The next time she heard a jet go by she squeezed her knees together and broke the glass. Shards went everywhere, and her legs were bleeding. She managed to get a larger piece in her mouth and began sawing at her restraints. It took several minutes, but she finally felt the first one come undone. _

_She took her freed hand and untied the other hand's knot. Soon she had all her bindings undone and was brushing the glass off of her knees. She took the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her body. After all, it was cold in Nevada. She carefully stood and crept her way to the door. She put her ear against it an heard Mercer yelling into the phone, and realized that she may be short on time. She quickly walked over to the window, but not without stopping in pain. It hurt too much, it all hurt too much._

_She felt more tears slip through her swollen eyes, and slide down her face._

_She continued over to the window and tried sliding it open. Painted shut, of course. She walked back over to the bed and grabbed a piece of the blood stained glass. She slit the paint easily, and opened the window. After some crying and pain, she managed to lift herself through the dirty, small window. She dropped the 5 feet unto the grass. The sky was dark. "Must have taken me longer than I thought to cut the ropes." She thought. She didn't waste any time. She heard Mercer come through the door of the bedroom and scream in anger. She took that as her cue to run, and that she did. She didn't care how bad it hurt, but she was going to escape before he made it worse._

_**End Flashbacks.**_

_**AN: So this is where it goes back to the first chapter. Tell me if it was confusing, and I'll try and fix it. I'll try and update soon, with a Logan's POV. Oh! And to clear up something that is probably confusing... She was bound at her wrists, above her head, and no where else, so she could move her legs and torso freely. Probably unlikely that any of this would happen, but it's fiction : D**_


	7. Chapter Seven: A Very Hard Wall

Warning: Sucky chapter.

Read A/N at the end of the chapter for explanation.

Sorry ahead of time !

* * *

"Dammit! Where is she?" He screamed. They had been looking for two days. For two days he has been missing the love of his life, the one that he broke up with, "Damn! I'm such an idiot!" He raised and punched the closest thing to him, which happened to be a wall. A nice, hard wall. Very hard, very painful. With that, Logan Echolls started sobbing. He missed her so much. He couldn't believe that they had let Mercer take her.

He was was bleeding, but he didn't care. He sank to the floor, tears running down his face. Mr. Mars came in right then, "Logan! What did you do?" He asked, and ran over to him, "We have to get this cleaned up. Logan, it's not going to help Veronica to sit here, or punch walls."

"Where is she? We've looked everywhere, asked everyone. Damn! Why did this have to happen?" "I don't know. But we're going to find her. I won't let that son of a bitch do anything to her. Get up, let's go find my daughter."

* * *

**Man that was the WORST chapter I've ever writen in my life!!!!! I've been sick, something's going on with my lungs and crap like that, so I haven't had any time to do anything, and I'm SOOOOOOO sorry!!! I might not update for a while, and I'm sorry. School, dance, and my health are keeping me busy.**


End file.
